


Yuanfen

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the founding fathers of physical intimacy and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuanfen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "My dear, I´d like more of you and Michael. And I mean the kinky stuff. Is there a story you could share with me?"
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Everything was a new sensation and a new creation. They were the founding fathers of physical intimacy that made their Grace burn so bright it was nothing but a nuclear white surge of lethality. Lucifer remembered acutely when they were younger, fooling around, so saturated in love for the other that they didn’t dare part. Hands always felt hands, mouths always complimented the other, and they were so full on each other’s flattery that they would curl up against the other before lips happened to slip against lips. It was as if both were eager to catch the flattering remark leaving the other, and it made Lucifer’s toes practically curl in delight. Now it developed into a manner that was far from shy.

There were times when Lucifer didn’t find them a perfect match in Heaven. Sometimes Michael’s conversations were boring because his creativity were at times very rudimentary. Lucifer had a way of dazzling the audience, keeping them groveling and crawling for more, and it annoyed him when Michael couldn’t match his wit. But while Lucifer beat Michael in brain, Michael beat him in brawn and maybe -- no. Lucifer liked that. 

He had a way of pinning him, overtaking his mouth in a bruising kiss that all Lucifer could do was gasp and quietly beg for Michael to slow down. Michael overwhelmed him in strength and if that wasn’t a rush, Lucifer didn’t know what it could be called.

Arms are pinned to his back currently and he fights briefly against the restraints to see if the rope gives. It doesn’t. Alabaster white rope is wrapped over his shoulders and chest, arms forced to fold back and just above he can feel the massive knot that is keeping himself stuck in this Houdini-esque bind. A hot hand presses against the small of his black, making the blond twist his head, a lone blue eye staring up at the dark-haired male hovered over him. 

“Half an hour before mass. Aren’t you cutting it close, Michael?” 

Michael tilted his head, staring down at the bound and bare body on the floor, the multicolored tile underneath the blond making the unmarred skin more pronounced. Fingers traced the curve of his younger brother’s backside before slipping inside, rubbing at the sensitive puckered skin to see how much it would give in. It was distracting Lucifer, making a low purr rumble in his chest and hands trying to slip through their holds in a need to touch.

Lucifer stopped fighting the minute leather slipped onto his neck, feeling the carved and etched symbols on the interior of the dark leather create grooves on his exposed skin. Genuine surprise fell on his face as Michael’s hand moved to touch the coolness of the collar before fingers curled underneath it, readjusting Lucifer’s position to his fancy. 

“Michael -- ” The blond hissed but Michael seemed unfazed by his younger brother’s words, hushing him instantly. 

“We have time.” 

Lucifer seemed more annoyed with the collar than the interruption in their conversation, shooting him a venomous look. Lucifer blamed Metatron for the collar and his damn ‘let’s make symbols and write binding marks here and there’ in a way that it could pin an angel against an angel. It seemed Michael was getting clever in the ways he wanted to bind and pin Lucifer, and feeling his Grace muted made a spike of fear and excitement curl into his being. 

Mouth was sliding up his exposed skin, nipping and kissing each unit of skin until it was tinted a sweet pink. Fingers were massaging the back of his thighs, pushing his legs further apart in a reverent way, reassuring Lucifer he was safe. The blond grumbled in need for this to pick up, lifting his lower body up so he’s on his knees, backside in display for Michael. 

Michael was patient. Not like Lucifer who wanted things to be fixed, broken, rearranged, bought, and sold at that very instant. Michael was always patient in a way that drove the younger brother mad. He hated how Michael could open him up with kitten licks that would take him hours, but by than Lucifer is sweating and breathing laboriously. Limbs shook so hard that when Michael finally pitied him and stopped his teasing, did the younger archangel’s scream in release make Heaven panic. Lucifer explained wearily some half-assed "lie" beside a grinning Michael who looked absolutely ecstatic at his discovery. 

It was a creative process, and they were inventing as they went. Every so often Lucifer enjoyed taking the reins and using that clever mouth of his to make the stoic General’s eyes roll into the back of his skull in bliss. Lately the archangel had a knack of doing inappropriate actions in the middle of war meetings against the pagans to doing so also in mass. Lucifer’s hand would slip underneath the table and tease the eldest archangel until he is excusing them both to fuck Lucifer violently into the nearest available wall. It was Michael who liked to catch his brother and pin him to the wall like a butterfly out in display. It satisfied a predatory nature of his and it was payback for all the times he had to interrupt meetings. Two can play this game. 

Hands were reaching out and fisting into Lucifer’s golden hair while the other slipped fingers into the leather band around his brother’s neck. Pulling the archangel closer to him, a whine filled the hollow building before it was being choked, collar pressing against his throat. Michael gave a sharp tug back and Michael shoved himself into Lucifer, still loose from the other day. It was always a pleasure to take Lucifer this way, where he could see his brother’s back where muscles shifted and wings were kept bound by the rope. Of course Lucifer could break it. He could break it all off but his sibling always played along even if he may not like it, and the older archangel loved that about Lucifer. It was something Lucifer seemed to do without question for Michael, and Michael could not envision a day where the two would be against the other. Fights were so rare between them and if there was one, it only lasted minutes. 

Shifting his hips, angle adjusting, Lucifer gave a beautifully wheezed groan. Body twitched and bucked, nodding his head. That was new. Michael tilted his head and slowly thrusted into Lucifer, feeling the moment when something is touched in the right way, watching Lucifer practically arch into the air like a feline. Breathy obscene sounds are leaving his brother who is rocking against him and Michael lets him move, watching as he takes him in greedily. Hands left his brother’s hair and collar, sliding on his bare hips as Lucifer’s cheek was back to resting on the cool tile. Michael brutally pounded away at his brother, keeping the same angle, eyes watching Lucifer’s reactions. Lucifer could only gasp into the tile, exhaling out Michael’s name through each broken moan.

Than that familiar hot rush flooded through him, hips stuttering and Grace a blinding white that filled the building. Only Lucifer. He would only do this with Lucifer. Panting, laid over Lucifer’s back, he pulled himself carefully after a moment of composure. Lucifer gave a panicked sound, Michael flipping Lucifer onto his back to see he was still achingly hard. Fingers ran across his bare chest that was slick with sweat before touching the collar that was keeping Lucifer at bay. Michael hummed in realization and Lucifer gave a sour look. 

“Michael.” 

Maybe he should leave it. 

_“No, you won’t.”_

The eldest sighed and reached back to undo the collar, pulling the black leather off of his neck to reveal a nice red band of inflamed skin and faint white Enochian marks. Lucifer sighed in relief and looked at Michael expectantly. Michael feigned ignorance and sat down on the ground, cracking his back to ease some of the tension. “I believe...we have seven minutes left before they begin to set up...” Michael murmured in a calculating manner and Lucifer was on him, mouth searing hot against his. Hips were rutting against him, feeling the younger archangel rock into his chest for friction and release. He was breathing out dark promises of revenge to Michael in Enochian, but his voice was rubbed raw from the pressure from the collar, and Michael couldn’t take his brother too seriously. 

Instead he kissed him back warmly, large hands cupping his brother’s cheeks and taking his sweet time opening Lucifer’s mouth open with his tongue. Michael was in no rush, if anything Lucifer deserved to get caught with his pants down...and if anything, Michael was more than happy to face the consequences beside his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
